


Maybe

by deancas_itsmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy, Happy Ending, Lifetime, Love, M/M, Real Life, Trust, castiel - Freeform, teens to adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_itsmylife/pseuds/deancas_itsmylife
Summary: A wonderful life.Because they had it all.Together.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> My first story after the end of Supernatural...
> 
> It will be a very short one and it's written because of the title of Willie Nelson's new song 'Cottage For Sale'.  
> Hope you like it. :)

* * *

Maybe they didn't know that meeting each other would change everything.

Maybe it was a coincidence that they would meet each other as little children, since they lived in the same place from now on.

Maybe it was meant to be that they got along so well from the beginning that everyone said 'they just can't live without each other'. 

Maybe the deep friendly feelings they had for each other as children should turn into first romantic feelings in their teen years.

Maybe those first romantic feelings were supposed to change into far stronger feelings when they turned into their mid-twenties.

Maybe the statement 'the two of them can't live without each other', which was often meant as a joke in their childhood, turned into reality. Because after they both lost their parents, there was only each other for them. Yes, they had siblings, but that was something completely different.

Maybe it was destined from the beginning that one of them would propose and the other, answering yes, would accept.

Maybe they managed to get through hard times because of their deep affection for each other and their great understanding for each other. When one of them lost his job, when they had totally miscalculated financially, when there were fights among the siblings or when they just had a bad day.

Maybe it was just clear to them that they would never give up, that they would always find a compromise that allowed them to continue living their life as they knew it.

Maybe they became the best parents when they adopted two children in their mid-30s and made sure that they, too, had nothing they were missing. They had build a small but nice cottage and made sure that the children had a home where they were loved, respected and accepted as they deserved.

Maybe the most beautiful thing for them was to see their children grow up and build their own families. Always knowing that their fathers would support them until the end, no matter what it was.

Maybe they became not only the best parents, but also the most loving grandparents anyone could imagine.

Maybe they knew they had had a wonderful life, because when Castiel died at almost 90, Dean cried very little.  
He stayed in the cottage for three more days, took care of the last papers, hung the sign 'cottage for sale' on the door and handed the keys to the realtor.

Maybe when Dean died a week later at the age of 88, he went to his eternal rest as a happy man, lying next to his one true love.

Maybe because he and also Cas could be sure of their love, trust and happiness until the end.

Because they had had it all.

_Together._

* * *


End file.
